


【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 章二 礼物play

by kongxiangyun



Series: 【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 [2]
Category: zhaoyun - Fandom, 巫炤 - Fandom, 炤云, 缙云 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongxiangyun/pseuds/kongxiangyun
Summary: 【穿越•虐】也是【小剧场系列】的一部分，但是不是一发文，是个子系列，有故事线或者说感情线，会分几章来写，每章一个play。





	【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 章二 礼物play

**Author's Note:**

> 【穿越•虐】也是【小剧场系列】的一部分，但是不是一发文，是个子系列，有故事线或者说感情线，会分几章来写，每章一个play。

天星尽摇，从四千年后的世界里醒来后不久，便被无意中吸入一个空间裂缝，到了五千年后的时空。让巫炤惊讶的是，仅仅一千年的时间，弱小的人族竟有了能上天入地，瞬时传讯的能耐。

只不过，一个没有了西陵的世界，再美好，也是徒劳。

这个世界的魔气已经弱得感觉不到了，人魔相杀的计划不再可行。但人族造出了不少枪械武器，可让本族力量倍增的同时也可陷自身入万劫不复之地。

林林种种的袭击，便是巫炤报复姬轩辕人族的手段，譬如，上次的核电站事件，却不曾想，遇到了故人。

那夜与缙云发生的事，比报复人族更让巫炤觉得快意。然而，缙云为了姬轩辕的人族忍让至此，却又让巫炤每每想起，都怒意顿生。我倒要看看，你还能为此，忍让到何种地步。

缙云看着墙上挂着的太岁，不知为何想到了那晚自己与巫炤的疯狂，身上无由来的开始燥热起来。

自己对巫炤除了内疚，竟还抱着这样的感情？是之前过于痛苦的感觉掩盖了自己对巫炤的渴望吗？ 

缙云换上拳服，在家里一角的运动室中狠狠的一拳拳挥出，想借此甩掉因回想那夜荒唐而滋蔓的思绪。

“叮当。。。叮当。。。”

门铃声响起，缙云抹了一把汗，出去开门，是快递。

快递员把写有缙云名字的包裹递给缙云，缙云签收后边回想自己最近买过什么东西，边把收到的包裹拆开。

包裹里是个大皮箱，缙云打开皮箱的扣子后，脸色沉了下来，这是谁的恶作剧。

箱子里摆着一套用具，即使是第一次看到这些东西，缙云也知道它们是用来戴到身上敏感部位的。他拿起上面躺着的一封信。

信的落款是“巫炤”，信里只有一句话：

缙云，请好好戴上我送你的礼物。

缙云瞥了眼箱子里的东西，并不在意的随手把信扔回箱子里，走进浴室准备把运动后的汗液清洗干净。

缙云围着毛巾神清气爽的从浴室出来，辫梢的水珠滴落，在蜜色宽厚的胸膛滑出一道道水痕。肩臂上辟邪之力留下的白纹自那夜后，似乎比之前消减了些，是与巫炤身上的巫之血有关吗？缙云摸着臂上的纹路，思考着这个可能性。

“哔！”

突然的声响打断了缙云的思绪。缙云循声看去，皮箱子上有个小小的显示屏，上面的红色数字在一闪一闪的减少。59分59秒。

缙云瞳孔骤缩，快步走过去观察箱子里是不是有炸弹。刚刚那封信上多了张表，表里列着箱子里所有物品的名称，与其一一对应的是几个地名。表下多了句话：

在限定时间内没戴上的礼物，对应的地名就是下次袭击的地点。

缙云握拳，把纸紧紧的撵皱在手里，手上青筋突起，像在表达主人的愤怒。缙云真想去找巫炤狠狠打一架，但是他找不到巫炤，只能等他来找自己。

上次的事件后，缙云已让组里加快速度搜寻该组织头领的下落，可惜仍一无所获。

缙云阴沉着脸色沉默了一会后，把围在胯部的毛巾扔到一旁，露出沐浴过后仍微微湿润的健壮身躯。

箱子的最上面一层摆放着一对手环和脚环，四指宽，看起来有点像银质铠甲。皮质内衬，饰面是银丝流苏。手环脚环类装饰对上古那时候的人来说是很正常的配饰，所以缙云并没有多想，就把手环戴到了手腕，把脚环套上了脚踝。银丝流苏带着金属的冷，垂落下来，扫过手背脚面，带起一阵轻微的麻痒。

缙云看了眼第一层剩下的东西，皱了皱眉头，拿起了一个皮质环套。环套两边各有一个小球，缙云跪在箱子前，用手轻轻揉搓着自己的精囊，让它在自己手中发热胀大，然后慢慢把皮环扣上囊袋根部。手掌的火热与环扣突如其来的收紧，让缙云身体微不可闻的抖了一下。

第一层还剩下一条黑色皮质内裤。内裤裆部和臀部完全中空，根本无法遮住任何地方，穿和不穿并无太大区别，只是内裤中部有一枚小小的圆蛋，穿上后刚好顶在会阴处。缙云站起来把内裤穿上，一指粗的黑色皮质带子紧紧勒过蜜色的腿根和后臀，让那里带上了一丝渴望被凌虐的淫靡。

穿好后，缙云重新坐下，打开了箱子的第二层。内裤里的圆球随着坐下的动作刺激压迫着会阴，带来一阵阵别样的快感，让缙云的男性象征有了抬头之意。  
看到第二层的东西后，缙云耳背有些发红，拳头在身侧握紧放松了几次后，才慢慢把手伸到前面开始揉弄自己胸前的两点。带着厚茧的手指夹住胸前两点，轻轻上下拉扯，因长年执剑而粗糙的拇指腹部时轻时重的摩擦肉粒上的乳孔。

粗糙和柔软的强烈反差，让男性并不算敏感的乳首开始渐渐挺立。

待两点红胀硬挺后，缙云拿起箱子里的乳夹，对准挺立的肉粒夹了上去。

身体最敏感的地方之一被带着微小夹齿的夹子咬住，钝痛从乳尖传来，缙云皱眉，轻轻哼了一声。

乳夹的链子下端还连着一根细长的金属链子，链子末端有一个二指宽的皮套，皮套两侧也缀着两个圆球。缙云拿起皮套，套上自己肉棒的根部，即使阴茎没有完全勃起，皮套的大小也让缙云略感挤压。

链子并不长，让缙云只能堪堪直起腰来。挺起的胸膛会让皮套收紧狠狠勒住肉棒根部，而皮套的收紧又会向下用力拉扯胸前两点。

不适感让缙云本能的把手伸到自己的分身上，从下到上的慢慢抚慰起来。手覆在阳物上的触感让他想起了那晚巫炤在自己身上抚慰的手。肉棒开始快速胀硬，让根部的皮套勒得越来越深。

第二层只剩下一个皮质的脖饰。脖饰上缀有很多细长的流苏，缙云一开始并不解这些流苏所为何用，等脖饰上的金属卡扣响起后便马上明白了，金属流苏垂落胸前，随着身体的移动，有意无意的划过胸前被夹住而变得极为敏感的两点，带起意犹未尽的刺痒感，让缙云内心最深处的欲望变得清晰起来，身下阳物挺立得更为明显。

缙云不知道的是，倒计时的显示器后，有一个针孔摄像头，他现在所做的一切，一点不漏地全落在巫炤眼里。巫炤坐在转椅上，晓有兴致的欣赏着缙云卖力的表演，连他自己都没有发现，注视着缙云的眼神里更多的不是怨恨，而是燃烧翻腾的渴望。

第三层的东西呈现在了缙云眼前：一只红色圆球，一根男形按摩棒。

红色圆球比核桃稍大，末端连着一条精致的金属细链。

缙云并不确定这是戴到身上哪里的配饰，犹豫了一下后，张开双腿，把用唾液浸湿的手指伸到身下揉按穴口，同时把圆球含进嘴里，用舌头舔湿。

从后穴抽出的手指，因着唾液和穴内刺激分泌出的肠液，在张合的穴口上带起一缕银丝。缙云把舔得光亮的圆球抵在穴口，慢慢将它向里推。

圆球的体积让推进并不顺利，缙云一手按着腿根把腿拉得更开，另一只手用力将球塞入窄小的穴道，后穴的嫩肉被一点点撑平。

“呃！”

圆球最粗的地方没入穴口，因着体内外压强的改变，肉穴旋即把露在外面的半个圆球完全吸入体内，强烈刺激让缙云昂起头轻轻哼了一声。穴口顷刻闭合，只留了一条细长的金链垂在外面，提醒着穴内不为人知的风光。

看着本是用来刺激阳物的红球被缙云自以为是的塞进了后穴，巫炤觉得全身的血液像岩浆般沸腾了起来。

缙云压抑着粗重的呼吸，拿起了这一层剩下的最后一样东西：一根男形按摩棒。望着粗长的柱身和上面栩栩如生的青筋，缙云不自觉的皱了皱眉。

调整了身体把腿张得更开，缙云伸出手指插进穴里轻轻揉按着，同时把假男形举到嘴边伸出圆润的舌头一下下的舔湿。男形是按巫炤的尺寸做的，缙云不得不张大嘴才能把前端塞进嘴里，来不及咽下的唾液从唇边溢出，滴落到微汗的蜜色胸膛上，汇合着身上的汗液从被夹得红胀的乳首上滴落小腹。

缙云把覆着澄亮水光的假阳具对准自己身下的穴口，旋转着用力推进后穴，同时一手覆上自己已高高挺立的阳物，上下撸动。

“嗯。。。哈。。。啊。。。”

家里并无其他人，缙云分明的喉结上下滑动，不打算再忍耐的轻轻哼出几声痛苦中带着愉悦的呻吟。

“砰！”，在摄像头后观看的巫炤面不改色，却生生掐碎了拿在手中的玻璃杯。

粗长的男形本可以全根没入体内的，却因被缙云误塞进后穴的小球而剩了小半截在体外。缙云半躺着，穴口不遗余力地一张一合吮吸着无法塞入的小半段按摩棒的景象，透过箱子里的针孔摄像机，在巫炤眼前表露无遗。

本想用来折磨缙云的用具，却变成了折磨自己的刑具。情欲的烈焰舔噬着巫炤的灵魂，巫炤身上汹涌聚起的欲望，比之缙云的，更加无处宣泄。

把所有玩具戴满全身后，缙云早已一身热汗，清明的眼神也侵染上了情欲的色彩。

然而显示器上的倒计时却完全没有停下的意思。缙云摸索了下箱子，发现了一个开关。箱子的最后一层打开，里面不再是什么配饰，而是几个大小不同的控制器。

缙云把其中一个控制器打开，会阴处的圆球像跳蛋般开始“嗡嗡”的震动起来。快感从会阴涌向前端和后穴，沿着脊柱绵延向上，漫向全身。

缙云又拨了另一个开关，阴囊上的圆球震动了起来，把本就饱胀的囊袋震得一晃一晃的。

“唔！”

第三个开关开启后，肉棒根部皮套上的两个小球震动了起来，本就胀硬的男根被刺激得更为鼓胀，使得根部的皮套更深的陷入皮肉中，带来清晰的痛感。缙云粗喘着气，咬牙忍受着下身快感与疼痛的强烈冲撞，伸手打开了第四个开关。

随着第四个开关的开启，被肉壁紧紧咬住的按摩棒也震荡了起来，后穴传来的绵密快感让缙云倾身向前跪趴在地上，眼中的清明渐渐消失殆尽。

当最后一个控制器打开后，戴在四肢上的环也震动了起来，带得上面的流苏不断拂过手背脚面，仿佛每一寸肌肤都不愿意放过。

全身的震荡像要把缙云的神智都震出去，酥麻感漫上身上每一寸肌肤，早已胀红粗硬的肉棒被窄小的皮套勒得生痛， 后穴分泌的大量肠液沿着蜜色腿根缓缓滴落到地毯上。

所有开关都打开后，显示器上的时间依然在倒数：1分59秒。

看着各个控制器上整齐划一地在闪烁的最强档标记和控制器上还没有指向最强档的滑动键，缙云像是突然明白了什么似的，伸手把其中一个控制器推到了最强档。

“呃！！”

缙云全身剧震。深埋体内的圆球突然猛烈的震动起来，强烈得肉穴含着的按摩棒都快要夹不住被震出体内，缙云没有多想，忙用手按住因圆球的震荡而向下滑出的按摩棒。按摩棒被按回体内，把激烈震动的圆球推入得更深。铺天盖地的快感让缙云早已凌乱的呼吸支离破碎。

热汗像水般流过缙云轮廓深刻的脸颊，缙云死死咬住牙，伸手去把第二个控制器推到最强档。

肉棒上的皮套突然收得更紧，深深勒进阳物根部的皮肉中，剧烈的疼痛让缙云全身发麻，而皮套上最强档震动的跳蛋又让阴茎挺硬得更加兴奋，柱头开始渗出点点透明热液。

身前身后的巨大刺激让缙云满身潮红的趴在地毯上，不断挺身摩擦着柔软的地毯，想借此减轻身上异常强烈又处处无法释放的痛感和快感，蜜色的健壮身躯覆着汗迹的水光，更显得深邃而迷人。

当缙云满身热汗的颤抖着手把最后一个控制器调到最高档后，显示器上的倒计时终于停了下来，并由红色转变为绿色，闪烁着从零开始往上数，旁边还有一个小小的静止的数字：1小时。  
翻滚的快感随着强烈震动排山倒海般扑向缙云。缙云粗重的喘着气，野兽般的低低嘶吼着，在地毯上翻滚扭动着身体。

缙云挣扎着想把这些深深蹂躏着自己全身，让自己一时极乐一时炼狱的器具取下来，眼角瞥到的计时器，还是让缙云强忍着把移向身下的手抽了回来，紧握双拳。

时间慢得像停止了般，当缙云感觉自己快要被折磨疯了时，时间才过去了10分钟。

就在缙云被铺天盖地又无法释放的快感折磨得双眸潮红，喘息粗重，哽咽低吼，十指紧紧拽着地毯，在地上猛烈扭动翻滚的时候，门铃又响了。在欲望疯狂边缘的缙云根本无心理会门铃。然而按门铃的人却不止不休，门铃催命般的响着。

“嗷！”缙云低低的嘶吼了一声，挣扎着站起来，胡乱套上衣裤把身上的器具遮掩住后，跌跌撞撞的去开门。

门外站着的人，正是罪魁祸首，巫炤。

看到巫炤，缙云二话没说，一把拽起巫炤的领子把他扯进屋里， “哐”一声，狠狠把门甩上，一把把巫炤的衬衣撕开，纽扣四溅。

缙云把巫炤抵在门上，铁钳般的双手紧紧钳住巫炤双臂，像野兽般发疯似的在他肩脖上啃咬，同时把自己下身紧贴巫炤同样坚硬得发痛的下身，用力挺动摩擦。巫炤唇角勾起不易察觉的弧度，热烈的回应着缙云的邀请。

两人很快就赤身裸体的交缠着滚到了地毯上。

全身强烈震动带起的巨大快感让缙云不管不顾的抓着巫炤脑后的头发，粗暴的按着他的头与自己相吻。

巫炤吃痛，一手用力揉捏缙云饱胀得泛红的精囊，另一手挑起连着缙云乳尖和男根的细链，狠狠向外拉扯，乳尖被猛然牵扯，套在男根上的皮套猝然收紧，让缙云痛得弓起腰背，发狠的一口咬在巫炤嘴角上，血腥味马上在两人口中蔓延。

对对方的凶狠动作让两人看起来更像在赤身裸体的干架，而不是一场情欲的交欢。

巫炤摸索到缙云身后，一把把插在缙云体内不断震动的按摩棒抽出，把自己的粗长巨大猛的挺进缙云后穴。

体内没有被拿出的圆球一下被顶到了前所未有的深度，快感炸裂般从尾椎燃起，引爆了缙云身上积蓄已久的快感。

缙云被刺激得全身都剧烈颤抖起来，鼓胀如峰的胸膛急剧起伏，后穴用力的绞紧巫炤的粗大，然而被牢牢束缚住的男根却无法释放，只能在顶部冒出更多透明热液。

巫炤被夹得浑身一爽，差点泄在里面。眯了眯白色瞳仁的双眼，他抬起缙云的腰，毫不留情的开始冲撞起来。

仍然留在体内的圆球在快速震动，震荡的快感沿着缙云紧咬巫炤肉棒的肉壁传递到巫炤身上。圆球留在穴内的金属细链随着巫炤的反复抽插，又密又麻的摩擦着缙云穴内最敏感的地方，也摩擦着巫炤胀痛得血脉贲张的肉棒。强烈又诡异的快感让两人用尽全力的紧贴对方，疯狂律动。

令人抓狂又无法释放的快感如巨浪般冲击着缙云，像要把缙云窒溺在快感的潮水里。被压抑到极限的欲火，让缙云狂乱的拉扯禁锢在男根上的环套，企图打开这该死的器具，却徒劳的只让皮套勒得更紧。

激爽和剧痛交织着，缙云看上去像一头失去理智的猛兽，口中发出了被情欲深深折磨的咽呜声，随时有扑上去把巫炤撕碎的可能。

这样的缙云点燃了巫炤强烈的征服欲望，他附身用力把缙云双腿压张至极致，舔咬他轮廓分明的男性喉结，猛力挺身的同时，用术法把禁锢在缙云男根上的皮套划断。

“唔！啊！！！！”

缙云发出一声有力的低吼，被束缚已久的肉棒剧烈抖动着，把大量热精喷射到自己和巫炤小腹上，体内深处依然在律动的圆球让敏感得不堪再受刺激的后穴肉壁急剧收缩，像要把巫炤的精华吮吸出来般一下一下卖力吮吸着巫炤的肉棒。

巫炤重重的哼了一声，颤抖着把自己滚烫的精液全部射进缙云体内。

两具身体紧紧交叠着，鼓胀的胸膛强烈起伏。缙云伸手轻轻抚摸过巫炤额心的巫目，手指插入他的头发中，压住巫炤欲抬起的头，与他唇舌交缠。粗重又急促的呼吸喷涌到对方脸上，让情欲的气息不减反增。

身上仍在震动的玩具延续着高潮的余韵，巫炤深埋在缙云体内的肉棒再次硬胀起来。缙云眼里没有退去的情欲之色，让他抬起强而有力的双腿环上巫炤腰背。并不宽敞的室内再次响起肉体碰撞的淫靡声响。


End file.
